Anime Characters go to Xavier's not Hogwarts
by Pyra Moonsword
Summary: Uh, the title pretty much explains it. Chapter 5 fixed-be happy!
1. The, uh, prolouge, I guess

Pyra: Yes, here we are, with a new fic by me! Instead of the usual 'anime characters go to Hogwarts' type story I present.a new type of fic.the new, amazingly awesome. 'anime characters go to the Xavier-Institute-or-wherever- the-X-Men-are-from' type story! Which is starting with YuYu Hakusho and adding others when I feel like it. Go me!! And now, here to give you my disclaimer, is Nightcrawler!  
  
Nightcrawler: *in way cute German accent that I can't really type but tried to anyway* My name ish Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich circus I am called ze Incredible Nightcrawler!  
  
Pyra: *squeals* Oh, you're so CUTE!  
  
Nightcrawler: *blinks* I've haf never been called 'cute' before.  
  
Pyra: I don't see why. You are. You're probably my favorite of the X-Men. I mean, you're BLUE. How way cool is that. If my dad can like Mystique, I can like you. Anyways, blue is one of my favorite colors. And Storm thought you were cute in the new movie. Or was it just your tattoos she thought were cool. Would you please do my disclaimer?  
  
Nightcrawler: Okay. Pyra, doesh not own X-Men, X-Men: Evolution, or any other vershion of X-Men, YuYu Hakusho, or any other animes which may pop up later in her fic. Ish that all?  
  
Pyra: One more thing. Anyone who hasn't seen X2: X-Men United, GO SEE IT!! Get off your ass, stop reading this fic, and go watch the movie! It's awesome! And Matrix: Reloaded! It comes out tomorrow! I'm so excited! OK, that's all. On with the story.  
  
The Fanfiction in Which Anime Characters Go to Xavier's Instead of Hogwarts  
  
"Ororo, go get Logan and start the X-Jet," Professor Charles Xavier said. "I've traced four new mutants in Japan. They are all in the same area, so it shouldn't be too hard to locate them all. It appears two of these new mutants are related."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Ororo Monroe, or Storm, nodded and left Cerebro to find Logan. The students were all at school, so the three of them would go and leave Henry McCoy, or Beast, as he was better known, to wait for them.  
  
Home being Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, a safe-haven for mutants, human beings with the X gene, which gave them certain.abilities. Ororo was called Storm because she could manipulate the weather. Professor Xavier had telepathic abilities and Logan aka Wolverine had healing powers and an adamantium-laced skeleton along with retractable adamantium claws.  
  
Ororo retrieved Logan from the kitchen and returned to Prof. X's office.  
  
"Well, Charles, let's get moving," Logan said. He grabbed the professor's wheelchair and wheeled it to the waiting jet.  
Pyra: OK, next time, Prof. X, Storm, and Wolverine get to meet their new students. Just wait to see it is who has the biggest problem with going away to this new school. No one you would think, trust me. And I promise the chapter will be longer. This is just sort of a prologue I guess. I was going to put the next chapter in, but I have too much homework! Later! And don't forget to review! 


	2. YuYu Mutants

Hey, I'm back with the second chapter! Well, sorta. The first chapter was really more of a prologue. So that would make this the first chapter. But it's under second chapter. If it's the first chapter, shouldn't it be under first chapter? Why isn't there a prologue section. Oh, screw it! This is the second chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Oh, and thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Luis - don't worry, I'll have more anime character eventually. And I'll definitely have at least one or two join the Brotherhood. This is just a start. Glad you like it!  
  
Coral Skipper - I AM a fangirl! Well, not completely, but Kurt is just so cool! And that was just for fun. I was bored and hyper; a deadly combination. Thanks for reviewing, everyone's opinion means a lot to me.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Fanfiction in Which Anime Characters Go to Xavier's Instead of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 2: YuYu Mutants  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"I'll beat you next time, Urameshi," a boy with orange hair and a large amount of bumps and bruises swore.  
  
"Yeah, right." Yusuke Urameshi, the black-haired teen, grinned. He was shorter than his companion, but seemed taller because the other was lying on the ground. "You'll never beat me Kuwabara! You never have, you never will! I gotta give you some credit though, you actually managed to hit me this time. I might even get a black eye!" Yusuke walked off, then broke into a run, calling to a girl up ahead. "Hey, Keiko! Wait up!"  
  
Kuwabara scowled and stood up, brushing himself off. He hated losing. "I'll beat him someday. I just have to train harder. Oh, man, what's sis gonna say?" He flinched, imagining her wrath, as he walked into the apartment he shared with his older sister, Shizuru.  
  
"Baby brother! You were fighting Yusuke again, weren't you?!" Shizuru yelled. "I oughtta pound you for losing to him again! That's the third time this week and it's only Tuesday! Well, guess what, little bro, you're in luck. We have company, so you're going to have to wait for that pounding." Shizuru promptly calmed after her little tirade, sat on the sofa, picked up and lit a cigarette. She glared at her brother who also sat, but picked up a kitten instead of a cigarette.  
  
"My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is Logan," the bald man in a wheelchair introduced himself to Kuwabara. "You must be Kazuma."  
  
"Kuwabara," Kuwanbara corrected. "Only Yukina calls me Kazuma."  
  
"Alright then. You see, Kuwabara, we're from a school in America. A school for mutants."  
  
"Mutants, huh? What's that gotta do with me? Are mutants like demons? Why are you here? I'm no demon, trust me."  
  
"I never said you were. Mutants are certainly not demons, although some people may think differently. Mutants are people with genetic abnormalities, such as yourself. This abnormality, called the 'X gene' causes its holders to have certain.abilities. That is why I'm here. To teach you and your sister how to properly use your powers," Prof. X explained.  
  
"I know how to use 'em. Just watch. SPIRIT SWORD!!!" Orange light burst from Kuwabara's hands and shaped itself into a sword. "See? Shizuru can't so anything like this, just sense some stuff. Ghosts and energy and stuff like that. I can do it too."  
  
"You both have some psychic ability and I can teach to you to contol, use, and expand it. If you come with us to the Institute."  
  
"Institute?" Shizuru said. "I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Eh, it's safe. Don't worry, girl. It's just what we call our school," Logan told her, speaking for the first time since Kuwabara arrived. "Listen bub," he said, turning to Kuwabara, "I'd go if I were you. Charles helps a lot of people. We have to pick up another kid though. Ororo's got one too. What's 'is name, Sue-something-or-the- other?"  
  
"Suuichi Minamino," the professor answered.  
  
Both Shizuru and Kuwabara looked up, Shizuru from her cigarette and Kuwabara from his kitten. "Suuichi?"  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"Hell, yeah! He ain't no.mmmph" Shizuru quickly covered her brother's mouth.  
  
"Yeah, we know Suuichi. He's a friend of my baby bro's."  
  
*Charles?* Ororo's voice sounded in Xavier's head. *I'm having some trouble with Suuichi. If you're done at the Kuwabara's would you mind.*  
  
**Of course not. They seem to know Suuichi so they may be able to help us** "Are you coming with us?"  
  
Kuwabara grinned stupidly. "I have to see what that guy has to say. Sis, what about Urameshi? I can't just leave without beating him."  
  
"Urameshi?" Logan asked. "There's a Yusuke Urameshi on this list."  
  
"Alright! Can we Shizuru? I promise to work really hard and beat Urameshi. If he comes. He might not though, with Keiko and his mom and all." He looked at Prof. X and Logan. "If Urameshi comes, so do I."  
  
"I'll go if Baby Brother wants to," was Shizuru's answer. "Well, let's get going."  
  
*************************  
  
A beautiful red-haired, green-eyed Asian boy stood glaring at a beautiful white-haired, blue-eyed black woman and another Asian. "I'm not a mutant," he insisted. He had been arguing this fact to Ororo Monroe and his mother for about 15 minutes. "Really."  
  
"Suuichi, it would explain a lot if you were," his mother said gently.  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
"Your powers.your plants, Suuichi, think of what you can do with plants!"  
  
Ororo sighed. This had been going on ever since Suuichi Minamino had gotten home from school. She had contacted Charles five minutes ago. Hopefully he and Logan would arrive soon. The doorbell rang. Mrs. Minamino opened the door. "Konnichiwa. Kuwabara, what are you.?"  
  
"Kuwabara! Excuse me, Mother," Suuichi gently pushed past her and looked at his old ally. "Tell that.woman that I'm not a mutant, Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara started laughing. "I already tried telling these guys," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the two mutants. "But Sis wouldn't let me."  
  
"Fine, I'll."  
  
*Kurama.* His head snapped up. **Hiei?**  
  
*Kurama, go with them. Koenma's orders. I might come too, later. Don't tell them. That brat insists. Ja, Kurama.*  
  
**Hiei?! Hiei, wait!** Kurama's mind screamed. But Hiei's presence was gone. "Fine." Suuchi looked at his mother and the three mutants. "I'll go. Mother, if anything should happen, be sure to call me."  
  
"Of course, Suuichi. Go pack your bags, darling. Call me when you gat to America. I'll miss you."  
  
Suuichi walks over to his mother and hugs her. "I'll miss you as well, Okaa-san. Sayanora."  
  
***************  
  
Yusuke pressed ice to his cheek. Sure, it was his fault, he guessed, but why'd Keiko have to hit so damn hard?  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, open up!" Kuwabara called as he pounded on the Urameshi's apartment door.  
  
Yusuke put his ice pack down and walked over to the door. "Hey, Kuwabara, what's up? Kurama, nice to see you. Who're these guys?"  
  
Kuwabara and Kurama quickly explained the situation to Yusuke. He figured his mom wouldn't really care much if he was in America, that is, if she noticed he was gone. She had barely noticed when he had left for months at a time to study with Genkai and fight in tournaments. But Keiko, he couldn't just leave Keiko. Surely she would notice if he left.  
  
"Call her and explain, "was Kurama's advice.  
  
"Yeah, maybe she can visit or something," Kuwabara agreed.  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Alright," he told the X-Men. "I'll come to this school of yours, but first I gotta do some stuff." He scribbled a note to his mom, saying he going off to an American school and left the phone number. Then he called Keiko.  
  
"Moshi moshi"  
  
"Keiko, it's me, Yusuke."  
  
"Oh, Yusuke, hi!"  
  
"Keiko, I'm going away for awhile. To America. For school."  
  
"Nani!? You, you can't leave me Yusuke!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Keiko-chan. I have to. I have orders."  
  
"Oh, from Koenma?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Call me?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Ja na, Keiko-chan."  
  
"Sayanora, Yusuke-kun."  
  
"Okay, I'm ready now. Keiko's cool." Yusuke grabbed his duffel bag. "Let's go."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
There. That chapter was pretty long. I was thinking of making it three separate chapters, but I didn't. My favorite parts were Suuichi and the conversation between Yusuke and Keiko. I made him call her Keiko-chan at the end, because I thought it was sweeter. Tell what you think I should do next. And what other animes you think I should put in. I want some more reviews please! *trys to be threatening* I won't update unless I get some! 


	3. Meet the XKids

Pyra: OK, I'm back, with the next installment of this X-Men/anime x-over. Joining me today is my muse, Damien. Damien, if you wouldn't mind, a disclaimer, please.  
  
Damien: Pyra Moonsword does not own any form of X-Men or any of the characters in it. She also does not, too her utmost chagrin, own YuYu Hakusho or any other anime that may appear later in this fic.  
  
Me: Yeah, that's why it's a FANfiction. If I owned any of it, I'd be rich. Sadly, I have little more than a lamp, a Chemistry book, and a few pencils. So, now, may I, the marvelous Pyra Moonsword, present to you, the readers of this particular fanfiction, Anime Characters go to Xavier's not Hogwarts which is on this particular website, Fanfiction.Net, the third chapter of my story. But before I do so, I would like to thank the reviewers of the second chapter.  
  
AliasForever - Yes, YuYu Hakusho is a very cool show  
  
Prince of Crossovers: Ranma would be interesting. Sucks that I've never seen it.  
  
Istar Griffin of Malik: Ok, so you didn't review the second chapter, but it was after I posted it, so 'HI!" Don't worry, it'll be funny. Hopefully.  
  
Lady Marmalade Sakura: Glad you like it.  
  
Aro: "Kurama has complete control of a school completly covered in vines" that's what you said. I'm sure to work THAT into the plot somehow.  
  
Luis: I don't see a plot hole. But if there is, oh, well, I'll fix it later.  
  
*************************  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Shizuru stared out the windows of the X- Jet. They were flying over America and it looked pretty cool from where they were. Storm steered the plane slightly downward, they were nearly at their destination. Shizuru turned her head to look at Xavier as they descended, nearly level with a waterfall.  
  
"Is this the place?"  
  
"Yes. This is your new home."  
  
"Whoa! Check it out!" Kuwabara had spotted the mansion. "Kurama you gotta see this!"  
  
Kurama looked at where Kuwabara was pointing and saw a mansion covered in vines. His eyes glinted silver. "Beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, it's not bad, huh, bub?" Logan said. "Why do you guys keep calling Sue-whatever 'Kurama'?"  
  
"Oh, it's a nickname," Yusuke said quickly. "Long story."  
  
"Hmph." Logan stood up. "Well, here we are."  
  
Yusuke and the other looked around, totally impressed.  
  
"I want you to meet someone else, then I'll show you to your rooms," the professor told them as a large, stooped, hairy, blue, ape-like man- creature came in.  
  
"I'm Hank McCoy," he introduced himself. "But you can call me Beast. Most people do. You must be the new recruits."  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke took on his role as leader of Team Urameshi. "I'm Yusuke, this is Kura.eh, Suuichi, Kuwabara, and Shizuru."  
  
"And we're pleased to meet you," Kura.eh, Suuichi(I'm prolly gonna be switching between the two names at random) added.  
  
"Do you always look like that?" Kuwabara asked. "I mean," he explained to his friends and sister, who looked like she would hit him, "he's definitely human, no a demon."  
  
"Yes, I always look like this and yes I'm human. Do you really think I look like a demon."  
  
"I think I'll show our new students to their rooms now," Prof. X interrupted.  
  
The newcomers nodded, wanting to get out the situation Kuwabara accidently caused, and followed Xavier up the stairs. (He used his powers to float up them, OK?) They made a few turns, the professor occasionally pointing out a bathroom, office, or some other important room. "These are the dorms. Shizuru, you'll be over there, Yusuke and Kazuma." "Kuwabara," he corrected. ".fine, Kuwabara will share this room, and Suuichi will be in here."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara scowled, but nodded along with the others. They wouldn't be rude, Xavier was giving them a place to stay and food to eat. As they finished unpacking, the Spirit Detective and company heard new voices downstairs. Being detectives after all, they went down to investigate. What they found was a group of teenagers coming in the front door. As one student slammed it shut behind him, a last girl literally ran through the door.  
  
Kurama blinked. "Did you see that?"  
  
"Yeah," said Yusuke, "But this is a school for mutants."  
  
"Brilliant observation, Detective," Shizuru said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey," a tall guy in shades said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Yeah, like, who are these guys," the girl who had run through the door echoed.  
  
"Yu." Yusuke started, but once again Prof. X interrupted. (He's been doing quite a bit of that, doncha think?)  
  
"Meet your new classmates, Suuichi Minamino, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kazuma." "Kuwabara," he corrected. "Kuwabara.and Shizuru Kuwabara. I'll let the rest of you introduce yourselves"  
  
Shades stepped forward, in front of Yusuke. Many immediately suspected there was going to be a power struggle, a battle for leadership, a fight to be the Big Kahuna, the Real Cheese, the Top Dog. Just, not yet. "I'm Scott Summers, or Cyclops."  
  
"Why, you only got one eye? I'm Yusuke Urameshi, or Reikai Tantei," he mimicked.  
  
Scott smirked, but before he could say anything, a red-haired girl put her hand on his shoulder. "My name is Jean Grey. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Kurama thought, Jean heard his thought and smiled at him. The other X-Kids also began introducing themselves, with many of the girls eyeing Yusuke and Kura.eh, Suuichi. Yusuke, using his legendary detective skills, noticed this.  
  
Being popular with the girls could be a good thing, he decided as her went to bed that night. But he also needed to establish a reputation like his old one. Building up a rep would be the hardest thing about going to a new school in a new country. He had been the toughest guy at Sarayashiki, and, by Koenma, he was going to be the toughest guy at Bayville. And he knew one very good way of getting this done. He had to beat Scott Summers.  
  
***************  
  
Well, whadya think? I left a bit of a cliffie, ne? Good for me! Please review, I like reviews! But I probably wouldn't get to update much over the summer, I tend to be busy, but I'll do what can, and by September, at the start of the school year, I'm sure to have many more chapters written. Now if only my other fic would write itself as well as this one does. 


	4. School, introductions, training, HIEI!

Pyra: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have less control over the computer when it's summer time, because people other than me are home. So here's the fic! Damien: You forgot the disclaimer. Again. Pyra: Ooops, right. Well, I don't own YYH or X-Men, though if someone would like to donate Kurama, Hiei, or Nightcrawler to me, I'm not saying 'no.' But I do own Damien. He's mine too!  
  
And Thanks to these peoples for reviewing:  
  
Luis: The Brotherhood is awesome, I'd rather hang with them than the X-Men. Except maybe Nightcrawler.  
  
Chris: I love it when people like my stuff!  
  
Sue-whatever: Not telling who win when they fight. Just that it might take a while.  
  
Anime*Angel*Fox: Thanks for the suggestions! YGO'd be cool *drools over Yami* And I'm definitely gonna use Sailor Moon, and prolly DBZ.  
  
Kimiko Kashibara: I love Tasuki! And.*insert long list of bishies including Hiei, Kurama, and Chichiri*.well, all the Fushhigi Yuugi guys really! Well, most. Not that Ashitare or whatever his name is. Fushigi Yuugi will appear in this fic soon as well! ^_^  
  
**********  
  
Dressed in his usual green, Yusuke walked through the Bayville High. Jean had given him and his 3 companions (Prof. X insisted Shizuru get at least one year of education, so she enrolled as a senior) (AN: Does anyone know if Shizuru is even in school? Or how old she is for that matter?) a ride to school in her SUV. He looked around warily, he had been warned there were more mutants here and he had been startled by Kurt popping into the kitchen that morning. Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Kurama followed, they were headed to the principal's office for their schedules.  
After receiving her schedule, Shizuru went outside for a smoke and the 3 boys sat down to compare their schedules. (AN: Isn't 'schedule' a great word? I think it's funny, but then again, I'm crazy.) Yusuke and Kuwabara had quite a few classes together, but only Lunch with Kurama. He was in almost all honors classes. 1st period Yusuke and Kuwabara had World History.  
  
"Class," the teacher, Mr. Adams, (AN: I'm making up teacher here) said, " we have two new students today: Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. They are both from Japan. Would you mind telling us about yourself and your home?" The last was directed to Yusuke and Kuwabara. (Remember, World History teacher here, he'd be interested in that stuff)  
"Yeah," Yusuke mumbled. "I mind." Louder he said, "I'm Yusuke and me 'n' Kuwabara are from the Sarayashiki School District. (AN: how I love the manga which tells me this stuff!) We're the two toughest guys there, but I'm tougher'n Kuwabara. We don't expect any trouble, so don't give us any."  
"Well," Kuwabara said, "Urameshi said most of it. I'm Kuwabara and nobody calls me Kazuma except Yukina unless they're stupid or want a beating, so don't call me Kazuma. Don't mess with either of us. Or my sister Shizuru," he added. "She's tough. Or Ku." Yusuke elbowed Kuwabara, who corrected himself. "Suuichi."  
"Well then," said the teacher who hadn't expected them to introduce themselves like that. "Take your seats. Back there please." He pointed and they obeyed.  
  
While Kuwabara and Yusuke were introducing themselves to, or perhaps threatening would be a better a word, their class, Kurama was doing the same in Honors Trigonometry. Except he didn't threaten anybody. "My name is Suuichi Minamino. I come from a suburb in Japan. I lived with my mother and was a straight 'A' student. I hope to get the same grades here and I am happy to finally see America." All the girls stared at him dreamily.  
"He's so cute," one whispered.  
"Yeah," the girl next to her agreed. "But I heard he's living at Xavier's. You know, where the mutants are. "  
"No, really?!" the first girl gasped.  
"Quiet back there," the math teacher commanded. "Now who can.?"  
  
Shizuru was also in a math class. Her self-introduction was brief. "Shizuru Kuwabara." She had then selected the seat farthest away from the blackboard and slumped into it. Geometry was boring. And easy too, for her at least, the authoress thinks differently. Tangents, sines, cosines, what IS all that stuff?!  
"Hey, shut up," Shizuru thought-spoke to the authoress, aka Pyra. "This parts supposed to be about me, right? It's for you to whine about how much you hate Geometry.  
"Oh, sorry, Shizuru," Pyra said. "I just REALLY hate geometry and couldn't think of what to have you do. So I did a brief self-insertion to make this longer. Back to you."  
.Geometry was boring. And easy too, for her at least. Despite what I, the authoress, Pyra Moonsword, may think. So, to change the subject, because I have writer's block, we're switching scenes.  
"Hey," said Shizuru. "This is my scene. I should get some parts."  
"You got to argue with me. And don't try beating me up. I have special authoress powers, ya know."  
"What about me?" Suuichi popped in, for an unknown reason and in an unknown way. He can't teleport, right? "I got even less lines than Shizuru!"  
The authoress growled. (ya know, I really like this "the authoress" thing. Can you tell?) "Do you want to be a straight 'B' student, Kura..eh, Suuichi? Huh? Or how about straight 'C's?"  
"No! No! Not that!" Suuichi pleaded. "I won't complain any more!"  
"Good. I think that we wasted the entire school day by now. *sing song* And you have to go to school-ool! I have summer vac-a-tion! WhooHoo!"  
  
So, after the authoress wasted the entire school day by arguing with the characters and skipped a week or two, because nothing very exciting happened in between, the cast, excluding the authoress, who isn't really a member of the cast anyways, was back at the Xavier mansion and it was training time.  
Whew, that was a long sentence.  
The authoress, who will try to keep herself out of the fic for the remainder of the chapter at least, expresses her condolences to the cast, but this must be done. How the training would actually go, the authoress has no idea, so she's making it up as she goes along, hoping that it sounds ok.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had out their spirit weapons, Kurama didn't have out his rose whip, because he didn't feel like it, Shizuru was doing, uh, whatever she could do, and the X-kids were doing their various stuff with their various powers. Rogue dodged a paint-ball-bomb-thing, which was hit by one of Spyke's spikes. Shadowcat phased through another, disabling it. They were almost at the goal. Nightcrawler grabbed Shizuru and teleported her to the safety of the platform goal. Yusuke shot a paint-ball-bomb- thing, and Kuwabara sliced another, and they and Kurama leapt to the platform, followed closely by Jean and Cyclops, who kept firing his lasers until Shadowcat, Rogue, and the others reached the goal. Spyke threw a final spike, and jumped up, being the last one to reach the goal. Mission Complete.  
"Very good," Professor X complimented as they walked back to the front hall. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, you had exceptional control, as did you Suuichi. Your movements and dodges are precise. Shizuru, I believe you need a little more training to control you powers, but you have made a large amount of progress."  
Suddenly, a black blur raced in and stopped in front of Yusuke half- way there. "Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, the war is beginning. I was sent to give you the mission." Hiei handed Yusuke a video tape. "Reinforcements," he scowled, obviously thinking they weren't very good ones, "are coming. So is She," he said to Kurama.  
  
******  
  
Well, how was that? I already the next chapter written, but getting it typed is another thing! So, review! Ja! 


	5. the girls, the guys, and the messed up u...

Ta-da! Here it is: CHAPTER 5! Wow, I didn't think I get this far. I mean, I did, but I just didn't realize it'd actually happen. Whatever. Ok, so in this special chapter 5, I will introduce an original character and a new anime. And I'm having problems with uploading, otherwise this woulda been up sooner. I AM trying to fix it because I hate when the upload screws up on other peoples fics, so I don't want mine to have that problem. But if I cannot fix it, you guys will just have to live with the problems, and I apologize for any which may occur.  
  
Disclaimer: Pyra Moonsword does not own any form of X-Men, YuYu Hakusho, or Fushigi Yuugi. She does, however own Raven.  
  
Thanx to these peoples for reviewing:  
  
Kimiko Kashibara: *hides* Sorry, I went faster this time! Don't hurt me!  
  
SerinityRules: She isn't Yukina, but it was a good guess.  
  
Recap: Suddenly, a black blur raced in and stopped in front of Yusuke half- way there. "Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, the war is beginning. I was sent to give you the mission." Hiei handed Yusuke a video tape. "Reinforcements," he scowled, obviously thinking they weren't very good ones, "are coming. So is She," he said to Kurama.  
  
As the group (now including Hiei) reached the entrance hall, the YYH part of the group totally ignoring the X-Men who wanted to know exactly what the hell was going on, the door flew open and in came some very odd looking people. One was a blue-haired teenage looking humanoid girl in a pink kimono, riding a floating oar. The other two were smaller girls, one with black hair, one blue-haired, both riding a very large wolf. Hiei scowled. Kuwabara grinned.  
"Yukina!" He ran to her and pulled her off the wolf, causing Hiei's scowl to deepen.  
The other girl tried to climb off the wolf herself, slipped, and the wolf grabbed her, turning into another teenage-looking humanoid girl, although she had short, spiky blood-red hair (like dyed, not natural), the same color as her eyes. "Be careful, Sayaka." The wolf-girl then turned to Yusuke. "Spirit Detective, I am pleased to finally meet you. I have been put in charge of this war, mainly because our father thinks I'm better suited for this type of job than Koenma," she said haughtily. "He is right!"  
"I never knew Koenma had a sister!"  
"Half-sister actually," Botan confirmed. "This is Raven Kali Himeko Uzume Sekhmet Persephone Erinye Isis Kone Morrigan Hecate Enma Makai, princess of the Spirit and Demon Worlds. She's going to gather the army."  
"I have the very useful gift of dimension-hopping," said Raven proudly.  
All the X-Men had the O.o look.  
"Excuse me," Prof. interrupted. "But exactly what the hell is going on? What? Why did I say that?!" He cried as the X-Men gasped in horror. In the background the evil cackling of the authoress can be heard faintly. "I mean," the professor continued, "what is this about demons and spirit worlds and a war and armies?"  
"Just one army," corrected Raven coldly. "Mine." She glanced around the building. "This ought to make a suitable base. Hiei, I take it you have delivered the tape? Good. It contains Yusuke's mission briefing."  
The X-Men were whispering among themselves about this, if anyone had wondered or even cared.  
"This is Yukina, an Ice Apparition," Botan continued. "This is Sayaka, she's a ghost, but she has a temporary body because Raven decided to let her come along. My name is Botan, better known as the Grim Reaper."  
"Except she's not too grim," Yusuke added. "The first thing she ever said to me was 'Bingo!'"  
Suuichi seemed to be in shock. "Ra.Raven-hime," he gasped.  
Botan laughed. "Wow, I didn't think she'd scare him that bad." (think up your own explanation as to how and why they know each other.)  
"What, you think I'm frightening? Kurama, it's been a long time, you old fox."  
His eyes glinted silver, but he shook his head and they returned to green. "It's just.I didn't expect." Kurama bowed. "It's a pleasure, my lady."  
"Hey, no one answered Charles' question. What the hell is going on?" Logan growled.  
"I told you, I'm Reikai Tantei," said Yusuke.  
"And I recall insisting I was not a mutant," Kura, eh, Suuichi said.  
"Please then explain," Prof X asked, "what a Reikai Tantei is and why you aren't a mutant."  
"Reikai Tantei means Spirit Detective. I work for Koenma, who runs the Spirit World." (what's it called in Japanese? I can't remember.)  
"And I am a demon."  
"A demon?!" "Oh, come on," Scott laughed. "You guys are crazy, There's no such thing as demons."  
"Wanna bet?" Raven growled, baring her fangs. "So 'Rama ain't in his demon form. He took a human body. Now then, I am going to retrieve some warriors, provided Suzaku and Seiryuu don't mind letting me borrow their Seishi. Botan, look after Sayaka for me. I shall return soon." Raven closed her eyes, shouted "Go!" and vanished. (AN: I got that from "Demon Diary", a totally awesome manga. And it's amazing how she went from proper princess to angry punk and back so fast, huh?)  
"Which way to the VCR?" Sayaka asked, "Koenma's videos are great!"  
  
So Yusuke and Co. trudged to the rec room (does X mansion have a rec room? It must.) to watch the tape. In it, Koenma described the mission to destroy Apocalypse, a mutant bent on conquering/destroying the world. Apocalypse was about to be released and if his minion succeeded in doing this, they needed to be ready. About half an hour after the tape was finished; Raven reappeared with a large group of people, and was busy arguing with them.  
"NO! Nuriko leave Nakago ALONE! And Nakago, same goes for you. Be nice to them, you have to share a house with them. Suboshi! Tasuki! Stop it! Chichiri, Chiriko, Hotohori, Amiboshi will you PLEASE help me out here!?" The Fushigi Yuugi gang had arrived and they were out of control. Everyone else was watching the scene with amusement. A blonde man in armor was throwing energy balls at a dude who looked like a lady with a violet braid, who was deflecting them with a pair of bracelets. A boy had a yoyo- like thing he was spinning at a guy with red hair who was shooting flames out of a metal fan. "Tasuki! Put that tesan AWAY!" "No way!" "Brother! Please leave him alone!" "Nakago, c'mon, stop it." "Tasuki! Don't!" " Tasuki, Nuriko, stop it. No da!" "Brother!" "Nuriko! Tasuki! Stop! Your emperor commands you!" Finally they all stopped fighting, and yelling, five facing three others. The five were Chichiri, a blue-haired monk; Tasuki, the red-head with the metal fan; Nuriko, the man with the violet braid; Chiriko, a small boy with a pony-tail which stuck up above his head; and Hotohori, an elegant man with long silvery hair. The other three were Amiboshi and Suboshi, twins with completely opposite personalities, and Nakago, the strong, deadly, blonde general. Suzaku vs. Seiryuu.  
"Uh," Yusuke said uncertainly, "Are these the reinforcements?"  
  
OK! So what animes should I bring in next? Of course, it may take a while. But we have:  
  
DragonBallZ  
  
SailorMoon  
  
Escaflowne (although I don't know much)  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
G Gundam  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
Ranma 1/2 (same as with Escaflowne)  
  
Tenchi  
  
Feel free to suggest others, and I'll put up more possibilities as I think of them! 


	6. Shopping

So far here are the votes  
  
DragonBall Z 1  
  
Tenchi 1  
  
Gundam Wing 1  
  
Street Fighter 1 (sorry, but I don't know anything about that, so no can do)  
  
CardCaptor Sakura 2 (highest yet)  
  
Ranma ½ 1 (I've only read one manga though, so I'm not so sure about this one.)  
  
And I also got a vote to add Jin from YYH. Which I actually might do. Because Jin is cool. I wanna Scottish accent!!! Guys, you really, REALLY need ta vote. This is sorta an audience-participation-type-thing, so PARTICIPATE DAMN IT!!! Oh, yeah, I don't own anyone/-thing except Raven and some bubblegum. *pops bubble* And I've decided I'm gonna definitely be using X-Men Evolution, seeing as that's what I've seen most of and most recently.  
  
Jaganshi-Hiei fan: Thanks for reviewing  
  
Prince of Crossovers: Like I said, I can't do Street Fighter. I agree with you on DBZ and SM, definitely, but they still might get done, SM at least, DBZ would be too strong. And thanks for not giving up, yet.  
  
SerenityRules: I fixed ch. 5, so no more screwed up stuff. Unless it happens to this chapter too. *prays to any and every God/Goddess/etc. that everything goes right*  
  
Kimiko Kashibara: YES! Yue is the bishi-est! *drools over Yue wallpaper/background on computer* And you got Jin's accent down pat, he talks so fast. ^_^  
  
*****  
  
Last time:  
  
Suzaku vs. Seiryuu  
"Uh," Yusuke said uncertainly, "Are these the reinforcements?"  
  
********  
  
This time:  
  
"For now," Raven answered him, never taking her eyes off the Seishi. "I'll get others later. But first.Nuriko! Keep you tongue IN YOUR MOUTH!...we gotta get these guys settled down."  
The X-Men weren't as shocked by the sudden arrival of the Seishi, being used to Kurt popping in and out, as they were shocked by their appearance. Take their clothes for example.  
"So, like, Raven, where did you get these guys?" Kitty asked. "I mean, like, what's with their clothes?"  
"Yeah," Evan added. "They look really old-fashioned. What would it be, Japanese or something?"  
"We are the most fashionable person in Hong-Nan," Hotohori said, drawing his sword. "We will not have anyone speak ill."  
"Hotohori, leave them alone. People here dress like they do. Kitty, Evan, please, Hotohoti especially has an ego. And their clothes are Chinese, Evan, not Japanese."  
"His Majesty Hotohori-sama has reason for vanity," Nuriko said.  
Raven sighed, attempted explanations and introductions, mostly without the help of Botan this time. By the time the attempted introductions where over and done with, she had decided the best thing to do would be to have the Seishi borrow clothes from the X-Men or Spirit Gang, and then take them shopping for their own new clothes.  
  
Later, At a Random Mall  
  
"Okay, so like, where first?" Kitty had insisted that everyone come on the shopping trip.  
"I wanna go there!" Nuriko cried, pointing to Abercrombie.  
So Kitty, Botan, Suuichi, Scott, and Jean went with Nuriko, Chiriko, and Amiboshi into Abercrombie, The Gap, etc., while Rogue, Shizuru, Yusuke, and Raven took Hiei, Nakago, Suboshi, and Tasuki to Hot Topic, etc. Hotohori and Chichiri chose to go to JC Penny, etc. with Evan, Ororo, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Kurt.  
  
At Abercrombie, Old Navy, etc.  
  
"Amiboshi, try this on!" "Here Nuriko!" "Chiriko, you'd look so cute in this!" Kitty, especially, was having a field day with this. She had helped Nuriko pick out some outfits that were very cool and made him look way hot. Most of the shirts she had picked him out were tight enough to show his shape, but loose enough to let him not look like he was showing off. He got some slightly baggy jeans, and a pair of corduroys. Chiriko had got some cute little kid clothes; two hoodies, a coupla T-shirts with the words like Abercrombie or Old Navy scrawled across them like Nuriko's did, and some cargo pants. (What exactly are cargo pants? I know I have some, but which ones are they!?) Amiboshi had gotten clothes similar to Nuriko's but they had less writing and his outfits were more in colors like blue and green, while Nuriko and Chiriko had more violets and reds, although Chiriko also got greens and they all got whites and blacks.  
  
At Hot Topic  
  
Hiei needed new clothes too. After all, he was, too his utter dismay, helping with this mission. And he couldn't go to a 21st century high school dressed in his tunic and baggy pants, no matter how cute they make him look. So, again to his utter dismay, he was dragged to a mall, and was now having clothes with safety pins, rings, etc. thrown at him by Raven. Rogue was helping, and flirting, with Suboshi, who was trying to ignore her, after all, he had to remain loyal to his Yui-sama. (*cough*hate her*cough**cough*bad as Miaka*cough*) He got clothes that looked amazingly cool on him, it was rather amusing, when you think of the nice, slightly preppy, clothes his brother was getting. Nakago was.wow, awesome mental picture here.Nakago was getting clothes that looked so good on him (well, what wouldn't?) that the pink-haired girl at the counter nearly fainted. He had baggy black jeans with a black belt with rings and chains all over it, and a tight black T-shirt with the words "I see dumb people" written in red. (I, the authoress, actually have this shirt, it's just way to big on me, so Nakago gets it, 'cause he prolly would look better in it anyways) Raven considered buying some stuff, but only bought a few shirts and one pair of jeans, saying she had a better collection in her sub-space pocket. She did, however, buy a new pair of gloves for Rogue. Tasuki bought anything he, Yusuke, Rogue, and Raven thought would look good on him. Which was about half the store. How did they pay for all this? Why, with all the money and credit cards King Yama (or is it King Enma?) had so kindly given Raven.  
  
At JC Penny's  
  
Here, the buyers of new clothes were Hotohori, Chichiri, and Yukina. At the check-out, where they were going to finish their shopping and then go to meet up with everyone else, the lady there took one look at Hotohori and asked them to please hold on for a moment while she went to get the manager. The manager and the sales lady, Linda, came back and held a whispered discussion. Finally, the manager turned to Hotohori.  
"Do you have an agent, young man?"  
Hotohori blinked.  
"My name is Melissa Young. I'm the head manager here and I also hire some of the models. Kid, with looks like yours, you could make some money. What's your name?"  
"I am." Chichiri nudged him, reminding him not to mention his status as emperor. "I am Hotohori Hong-Nan"  
"Hotohori Hong-Nan, how would you like to become a model?"  
"Can we get back to you on this?" Ororo interrupted.  
"Are you his mother?" Ms. Young asked.  
"No, but I am a guardian of his. We'll get back to you as soon as this is discussed at home."  
So they got their stuff, with a discount because Ms. Young thought she might get a raise if she got a guy as beautiful as Hotohori to be a Penny's model, and went to meet the rest.  
  
***** Ok, guys, I need more votes. So far CCS is winning, and feel free to vote on whatever's already up there, and give me some new suggestions of your own. I want at least 5 reviews, I think, because, I could use some motivaton. Although, I think this is coming along quite well. 


	7. Meet the Brotherhood

Pyra: OK, once again we will start with the votes. Damien, if you would?  
  
Damien: *pulls down chart*  
  
DragonBallZ 2  
  
CardCaptor Sakura 3  
  
Ranma ½ 1  
  
Jin from YuYu Hakusho 1  
  
Gundam Wing 1  
  
Street Fighter 1  
  
Tenchi 1  
  
Groove Adventure Rave 1  
  
Sailor Moon 1  
  
I have 26 reviews! ^___^ I'm so happy! If you review more, maybe I'll be happier. I'm happy 'cause I have 26 reviews and 'cause today's my birthday! I'm 16! I can DRIVE!!! YES!!! So, people, you have officially been warned: Stay off the roads, a dangerous pyromaniac is on them now. Mwahahahahaha!!!!  
  
SerinityRules: I know you vote for CCS. Only one vote per show per person. Did that come out right? You can only vote for the same thing once. But if you want to vote for something else, feel free. Or use a different name to confuse me.  
  
Dark-Koomrie: Dude, that is a very cool name.  
  
Rave-Master-Kaine: I've never even HEARD of Groove Adventure Rave . But it sounds pretty cool. Who doesn't like that stuff?  
  
Kimiko Kashibara: I'll read your fic, don't worry. Be happy I write my own, now that school's in session. *pouts* I hate school, I've gone probably two weeks without reading any fanfics.  
  
roku: All sound good, but I gotta know which to do first, ya know?  
  
Demon-Heart1: Ta-da! Update! ^_^  
  
true-wargreymon1: We will see Yoko..I dunno when. Soon hopefully.  
  
Pyra: *counts* Wow! I got 7 reviews since I last updated! All right! Damien: You're getting popular. Yusuke: "Wow" is right. Never woulda thought it was possible for that girl to get so many reviews. Over 25, it must be a record for her. Pyra: *hits Yusuke with flat side of blade*  
  
*********  
  
Last time:  
  
They went shopping and Hotohori got a job offer as a model. Will he accept? Maybe. Will you find out in this chapter? Maybe.  
  
********  
  
After school  
  
"Hey Kitty. Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Yukina. Yukina, this is Lance. He's one of us. Lance, have you met Kuwabara yet?"  
  
"The dorky red-head who thinks he's tough? Yeah, I've seen him and his buddies. I could take them on."  
  
"Kuwabara's Yukina's boyfriend. And they really are tough Lance, so don't go picking fight, please? I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I'll think about it, since you asked, Kitty."  
  
"Hey, Lance, hurry up!" Blob (AN: what's his name? Freddy? Something like that, yeah?) yelled. "We don't want Mystique mad at us."  
  
"Yeah." Toad hopped over. "So stop flirting. What was your name again?" He turned to the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Yukina. Kazuma, there you are!" The last was directed to Kuwabara, who had just appeared with Tasuki and the rest of the Spirit gang.  
  
"Hey Yukina, Kitty. Are these guys bothering you?" He, Yusuke, and Tasuki cracked their knuckles. Kurama and Hiei watched calmly.  
  
"No. This is Lance, Toad, and Blob." Kitty was getting sick of introducing people. Suddenly, to distract everyone from fighting, even though he wanted to too, Tasuki fell over. Of course, this was mostly due to the fact that Nuriko had jumped on his back.  
  
"Tasuki! I had so much fun in school today!" the violet-braided Seishi chirped. "I met all these new people! And Hotohori-sama's in my one class, um, I think it's called P.E." Nuriko grinned. "I can't wait to do wrestling! And I got that stuff Miaka had, oh, you didn't see it did you? Gum." He popped a bubble and ^_^ed.  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped. So did everyone else, even the X-peoples.  
  
"Um," Kitty said, pointing to her sweatdrop, "what is this?"  
  
"It's a sweatdrop," Amiboshi said. "You'll get used to it."  
  
"It's weird." Lance decided.  
  
"Yeah, like, way weird." Toad agreed. By then the sweatdrops had disappeared, and normal conversation decided to resume, with the addition of more people.  
  
"Are we leaving yet?"  
  
"Yeah, come on, I don't wanna hang out with these weirdos anymore."  
  
"Watch who you're calling a weirdo, Tolanski." Evan glared at Toad. Lance decided this would be a good time to leave.  
  
"Kitty, you want a ride?"  
  
"No thanks, Lance. Bye."  
  
Later  
  
"How was your first day of school?" Prof. X asked the Seishi.  
  
"It was really fun!" Nuriko bounced up and down, causing everyone to stare at him. "I got to meet all these new people, and it was really fun!"  
  
Tasuki hit Nuriko. "It wasn't all that fun. But my chemistry sensei said we get to blow stuff up later. D'ya think I'll get in trouble for lighting that Frog guy on fire?"  
  
All the X-Kids thought this very funny and burst out laughing. The majority of everyone else had no idea what he was talking about and had the Oo look.  
  
"Toad, man, he's called Toad," Evan laughed. "'Frog guy!'"  
  
"What the hell's the difference?"  
  
Prof. X sighed. He had the feeling that no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to stop Tasuki, or Yusuke for that matter, from swearing. "Tasuki, please watch your language."  
  
"Nah, I'd rather not."  
  
The professor sighed again. He had been right. "Did anyone other than Nuriko have a good day?"  
  
Hotohori smirked slightly, making him look very hot. "Many girls thought I was beautiful." Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"What the hell is this thing?!" Logan yelled.  
  
"Language," the professor reminded him.  
  
"It's a sweatdrop," Chiriko said calmly. "It is a typical anime thing, and appears when a person or animal, and being I suppose, thinks something is strange or stupid."  
  
"Ah." There was collective relief from the X-people and the disappearance of the sweatdrops. That had seemed to be the highlight of Hotohori's day and nobody else had anything to add, so they went to do they're homework. Before he went upstairs, Hotohori remembered something.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Hotohori, what is it?"  
  
"When we went shopping the other day, I was asked to become a model. Do you think that would be possible? Ororo said I must discuss it with you."  
  
"Ah, yes, Storm told me about that. It is you disission, but be sure you make the right one. If it gets you're a mutant, the people may not be pleased with you having a job like that. On the other hand, it would be good for you to earn some money. A job would teach responsibility. Perhaps some of my other students should also get jobs."  
  
"Professor, I know responsibility. I was emperor of Hong-Nan. Also, I am not a mutant. I am a Suzaku no Seishi. There is a difference."  
  
"Alright Hotohori. You may take the job if you wish."  
  
*********  
  
So guys, should Hotohori become a model? Should anyone join the Brotherhood? What series should come next? Should you vote? YES!!! 


	8. Entrances and Exits

Pyra: *singing* "We twist and turn where angels burn, like fallen soldiers we will learn that once forgotten, twice removed, love will be the death, the death of you" *stops singing* ^_^ Hello! Welcome to Chapter 8 of The Fanfiction in Which Anime Characters Go to Xavier's Instead of Hogwarts! ^_^ As our special guest today, because of popular demand, I present..Jin!  
  
Jin: 'Elloeveryone. AmIreallypopular?  
*Hello, everyone. Am I really popular  
  
Pyra: Yup! ^__^ *can't stop smiling 'cause Jin is so cute*  
  
Tasuki: *is slightly sulky from getting less attention* You only got voted for by two people.  
  
Jin: Aye, butizenough.  
*Aye, but it's enough  
  
Pyra: ^_^() (( sweatdrop) O-kay, since you two seem to seem to get along sooo well, you can show the current votes.  
  
Tasuki and Jin: *pull down chart*  
  
DragonBallZ 3  
  
CardCaptor Sakura 3  
  
Ranma ½ 1  
  
Jin from YuYu Hakusho 2  
  
Gundam Wing 1  
  
Street Fighter 1  
  
Tenchi 2  
  
Groove Adventure Rave 1  
  
Sailor Moon 1  
  
Rurouni Kenshin 1  
  
Okay, so, Jin has been in the whazzit-called up there. *points* But I get the feeling that's not enough. *starts singing in Spanish for a while* *stops singing* So I might add him in. Aren't you guys lucky?! And me! I get to hang with Jin. *hugs Jin*  
  
sahar369: *falls over* How can you not like Harry Potter!? *gets up* It's so cool! But everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I'm glad you like my story. I wanted to do something original, ya know?  
  
Kimiko Kashibara: ^_^ Could I glomp your bishies one day? Please?  
  
EricAndJosh: Looks like DBZ's has caught up with CCS. Kenshin might be hard to do, but with his "god-like speed".*knows a good idea when she sees one*  
  
I just realized something. I haven't done a disclaimer the past few chapters, have I? Ok, this one applies to all chapters, past, present, and future. I, Pyra Moonsword, do not own X-Men, except for that way cool poster I just bought, or any animes. Well, I do have the Escaflowne movie DVD. I also don't own that song by Savage Garden, or the Spanish song. I was just singing them 'cause they were on and I like them. I am just writing this for fun, I'm not making any profits, unless you count a few friends. And those I'm keeping.  
  
************ "Yusuke?"  
  
"Hey Rogue. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, but there's someone here to see you. Raven's talking to him; I think she called him here."  
  
"Who is it?" Yusuke wondered. Who on Earth could Raven have summoned that he knew? He wasn't even sure if she was from Earth. All he knew was that she was a demon. A powerful one, but, like Hiei and Kurama, she was an ally.  
  
Rogue answered the question he hasn't even realized he had spoken aloud. His name is Whiskey or something like that. Red hair, big ears. Scottish accent."  
  
"JIN!"  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
Yusuke didn't even hear him. He was already halfway to where his friend was waiting.  
  
"JIN!"  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
They met in midair and promptly started an insanely fast conversation. "'Ow'aveyabeen?" *How have you been? "Good, you?" "Good, izgreattaseeyaaginmate." *Good, it's great to see you again, mate. "Yeah, really." Et cetera, et cetera. Rogue had followed Yusuke back downstairs and some others came in too, wondering what was so loud and funny-sounding. Kuwabara and Kurama joined in the wild conversation. "Jin, how nice to see to you. This is a pleasant surprise." "Hey, Jin!" "Kurama! Kuwabara! Hiei! IwuzjasttellingYusukehowgreatitistaseeyaallagin" (If you can't figure out Jin's speech by now, that's too bad and you'll just have to try harder.) "Botan! How'aveyabeen!?" "Jin! How lovely to see you!"  
  
"Are you pleased with my surprise?" Raven asked, more or less needlessly, it was obvious of the answer.  
  
The entire YYH cast ^__^ed, with the exception of Hiei, who merely scowled and said, "What is he doing here?"  
  
"He's here because people voted for him." When everybody looked at her strangely, Raven corrected herself. "That is, I mean, I brought him here because he might be helpful to our cause and you guys get along."  
  
"I wish you had thought about who WE'd get along with," Nuriko muttered, glaring at Raven, then Nakago. "Amiboshi's one thing, but Suboshi and Nakago are completely different stories!"  
  
Nakago scowled. "Then maybe we should leave. What do you say, Suboshi?"  
  
"Alright. I met this boy in school, Lance. He says he and his friends are mutants."  
  
"Where do they live?"  
  
"I could find them."  
  
"No, please stay with us. The Brotherhood boys, it wouldn't be smart to go live with them," the Professor said.  
  
"No," Nakago said coolly. "I think we'll leave. Come on Suboshi, Amiboshi." He headed toward the stairs. "Go get your things."  
  
Amiboshi looked from Nakago to his brother to where Hotohori was standing with Nuriko to Raven to Prof. X and then back to his brother. "No."  
  
"What?!" Nakago glared at him. "What the hell do you mean, 'no.'"  
  
"Brother!"  
  
"I'm not going." Amiboshi looked at Suboshi. "I can't go with you. I'm going to stay here."  
  
"But, Brother.please.I can't leave you."  
  
"Then stay with me."  
  
"No, I'm going with Nakago. I hope to see you join us soon, 'Brother.'" He turned and followed Nakago up the stairs. Moments later, the two Seiryuu Seishi came down, each with a duffel bag in his hand, and walked out the door.  
  
"Don't try to stop them, Charles," Logan said. "It won't work."  
  
The Professor nodded sadly. Amiboshi was crying softly. Raven walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders. Nuriko, Hotohori, and the other Suzakus came over to him too, apologizing.  
  
"Well," Jin remarked softly. "IfI'adknownI'dcausethisIwouldn'tacome."  
  
"It's not your fault," Shizuru told him. "They would have left sooner or later. They didn't belong here. It's too nice. These people are too kind. Not really my kinda place either, but I can stick it out. For now. It's not bad here. Good food. Good training. I kinda like it. Anyway, I gotta stick around to babysit my baby brother and keep him outta trouble." She grinned at Kuwabara, who glared at her.  
  
"I don't need you to watch me."  
  
Shizuru hit him.  
  
"Owww."  
  
"Owww," Shizuru mimicked. "toughen up, baby brother, or you'll never win your fights."  
  
###########  
  
At the Brotherhood house  
  
Knock knock knock. Nakago pounded on the door.  
  
"Alright already, I'm comin', I'm comin'," Toad yelled, bounding downstairs. He looked to Lance in the living room, "Why couldn't you get it?"  
  
"I didn't feel like. See who it is already."  
  
Toad opened the door. "Hey, I know you!"  
  
"Good for you," Nakago said.  
  
"Who is it?" Pietro and Lance yelled together.  
  
Suboshi walked towards Lance's voice. "Hey, mind if we stay with you guys for a while?"  
  
"Sure," Lance shrugged. "But why?"  
  
"We got sick of living with the Suzaku. And everyone else in that damn house. Especially that damn Professor, always talking about love and peace, and telling everyone to stop swearing. I'll swear as much as I damn well please. I should have killed him before we left," Nakago said.  
  
"GotsickoftheX-Men, huh?" Peitro smirked. "Notsuprising. They're a bunch of goodytwoshoes. Don'tyouhaveabrother?" He asked Suboshi. "Whereishe? Decidedtostaywiththem, huh?"  
  
Suboshi remained silent. He didn't want to talk about. He had almost stayed. He hadn't wanted to leave Amiboshi, but everyone else was driving him nuts.  
  
"So, what can you guys do?" Toad wondered aloud. (AN: Ooo, big words for a Toad) "I mean, like, what are your powers?"  
  
Nakago grinned. "This." He threw a ki blast at Toad, who was thrown back against the wall.  
  
"And I," Suboshi said, copying Nakago, "can do this." He tossed one of his whirly-ball-spinny-things at Toad. "What do you think?"  
  
"Notbad, notbad,"  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Welcome to the Brotherhood."  
  
*********  
  
Well, what do think. Enter the Brotherhood. And Jin. Be happy, peoples! And remember to vote. Please? I won't update again unless I get at least 5 reviews. I need to know people actually like this, and it's not just a waste of time. 


End file.
